Deter
'DETER' (stylized as '-D-E-T-E-R-') are a Scottish Post Hardcore Rock band formed in Glasgow, Scotland by vocalist Jamie Logan, bassist Daniel Brown and rhythm guitarist Jonathan Follan. Formation (2017 - 2018) The band was formed when lead vocalist Jamie Logan met guitarist Jonathan Follan and and bassist Daniel Brown at College and they started practicing together to which after a while Jamie asked if they were up for starting a band to which they agreed to doing so, they later wrote their first song together titled "Thought You Knew". They later played their first ever gig on February 14th, 2018 at The Record Factory in Partick, Glasgow. Despite playing many gigs around Glasgow, the band had yet to find a drummer, they had been using fill in drummers and started looking for a permanent drummer sometime before recording their album, they later met Floyd Elliott who was playing drums for a band named 'Vague Reality' at the time, then she joined as their permanent drummer. With the addition of Floyd, the band also added Caleb Derrick as their keyboard and rhythm guitar player, he had previously worked with Jamie before in the music scene. Wither and Fade and line up changes (2018 - 2019) Sometime before or after the addition of Floyd and Caleb, the band began writing their debut album 'Wither and Fade'. The album was recorded at Studio 1790 and was released on May 9th, 2019 to positive reviews from fans and crititcs, they held a gig the same night at the Stereo Cafe Bar in Glasgow. A few months after the albums release, Caleb parted ways with the band to study at the University of London. On August 1st, the band played at King Tuts Wah Wah Hut with Floyd for the last time so she could focus on studying and take a break from music. On October 7th, they played at King Tuts Wah Wah Hut in Glasgow with their brand new line-up with former Xiles guitarist Sean Ritchie joining them on lead guitar and former Shattered Glass drummer Iain Allan joining them as their touring drummer. On December 5th, the band played their final gig of 2019 at the 13th Note in Glasgow with Floyd returning on drums, it is currently unknown if she has returned as an official member or just a one off. However posts on Instagram from the band may of comfirmed Floyd's return. Upcoming EP and departure of Daniel Brown (2020 - ) On 11th January, 2020, the band announced their new single titled "Iniquity" would be released on 1st of February, 2020. On 19th of January, they played at King Tuts Wah Wah Hut for their first gig of 2020. Shortly after the gig on the same night bassist and founding member Daniel Brown announced on Instagram that it would be his final time playing with Deter, departing the band after two years. The news regarding Daniel's departure was confirmed on the band's social media pages on 27th of January 2020 with the band to begin searching for a new bass player. It was also comfirmed that drummer Floyd Elliott would be returning to the band full time with Floyd's name being added back on the band's Facebook page. Around midnight on February 1st, 2020, the band released their single "Iniquity" on all streaming platforms. During an interview about "Iniquity" it was comfirmed by Jamie that there are no plans yet for another album but it was revealed on social media that they will be releasing an EP to be recorded in March. Discography Albums * Wither and Fade (2019) Singles * Pull Me Under (2019) * Telling Myself (2019) * Iniquity (2020) EP * TBA (2020) Band Members Current Members * Jamie Logan - Lead Vocals (2017 - Present) * Jonathan Follan - Rhythm Guitar (2017 - Present) * Sean Ritchie - Lead Guitar (2019 - Present) * Floyd Elliott - Drums/Percussion (2018 - Present) Touring Members * Iain Allan - Drums (2019) Past Members * Caleb Derrick - Keyboard, Rhythm Guitar (2018 - 2019) * Daniel Brown - Bass Guitar (2017 - 2020) Trivia * The band have played gigs across Scotland with King Tuts Wah Wah Hut being their most popular venue and have even played in Liverpool. * They have stopped performing some of their songs from the album "Wither and Fade" with "Pull Me Under", "Echoes" and "Fade Here" being the songs they continue to play.